Pokemon World Festival
by Nazran
Summary: The PLB has come together to announce the greatest event of cooperation in their history: The Pokemon World Festival. Experts from all walks of the Pokemon world; professors, breeders, coordinators and trainers alike; are coming together for this history making moment. And Ash Ketchum, having vanished years earlier returns to a mixed reception from friends old and new. Slow Updates


_**Summary:**_ The Pokémon Leagues of the four regions have come together to host the largest event in League history; the Pokémon World Festival. An exposé of battling, contests, lectures and events focussed entirely on Pokémon. Anyone who is anyone in the world of Pokémon will attend along with thousands of other enthusiasts. Legends in the world of battling and coordinating will compete for world titles. The question on everyone's mind? Will Ash Ketchum; the most promising trainer of the decade come out of hiding to compete in this grand tournament?

Years after the events of the anime Ash has reached a new level of training brilliance, but has all but disappeared into the wilds. No one has seen him in years and the general populace has no idea what to think. He had conquered the conferences of the four regions and yet never took the Elite Four Challenges or the Championship Battles. Now he is returning for the Pokémon World Festival, the epitome of the Pokémon world. How will old friends and new react to his return?

**Focuses on the Human and Pokémon relationships rather than some looming villain or evil organisation.**

_**Author: **__**Nazran**_

_**The Pokémon World Festival**_

_**Prologue**_

_**. —◊— .**_

The brilliant orange hair of the young woman stood stark against the white marble inlay of the massive citadel. She stood before the great dark gates, the doors open wide inward and a collection of other people trickling in. They ignored the splendor of the building before them, the statement of power that it was. The Indigo Plateau—the center of the Pokémon League's power in the Kanto and Johto regions of the world. Behind them stretched the green fields, flowering in the renewing spring and cobbled stone paths winding through with the various smaller stadiums for the preliminary matches of the Kanto and Johto Conferences before the actual finals matches in the Indigo Stadium. The stone appeared like veins, reaching out through the green and deep blue of the famous flowers to dark spots in the life of the league. She had been called as acting leader of the Cerulean City Gym to a meeting by the Champion and the other members of the Elite Four. Misty stepped forward past the threshold and into the headquarters' courtyard.

She made her way across the expanse of stone to another set of smaller glass doors, held open by the electronic systems present throughout the building. She scanned in with her trainer ID, electronic interface emblazoned in the red and white of official colours and the synthesized female voice welcomed her, directing her to a conference room that was in a larger part of the building. The others around her did the same, getting different personal greetings based on what they did. She recognized gym leaders from both regions, other famous figureheads in disciplines all to do with Pokémon.

"Misty!" a familiar voice called out to her. She turned and saw Brock, the rugged man making his way to her quickly. He was taller, broader and still looking as tough as the stone. His hair was neater than it once had been and he was dressed in a far less casual manner than he had when they were but children. Skin appearing freshly scrubbed his strong physique silhouetted by his fine black shirt, covered by a cardigan in burnt orange that cut steeply down his black under shirt and whose sleeves were hiked up his forearms. Worn but clearly well-made jeans met boots more suited to cave spelunking than the white marble of the building. He reached her and swept her up in strong arms, hugging her. She couldn't help but smile at her childhood companion, "It's been too long Misty! You look even lovelier than I remember." She set her down, looking at her face with a grin.

"What are you doing here?" She asked quizzically, not expecting her old friend.

"Why they needed to bring a little class to this place." He struck a mock dignified pose. Then it dropped away after a moment. "But actually, the summons said they wanted breeders present."

"You haven't changed Brock." She laughed and smiled.

"And you have. It's been what? Four years? Five?"

She felt her smile falter, a frown skimming across her lips. "Not since he left." They both knew who 'he' was. Another old friend.

Brock blinked, "Yes. Have you heard anything?"

The redhead looked up at the man before her, "No, I had hoped maybe you had."

"No. Nothing."

She made a noncommittal noise and together they walked into the hall. The silence was awkward but she busied herself examining her surroundings. The chamber was a large amphitheatre, seats enough to sit the many dozens who had attended were lined in neat rows around a central dais. Sea green eyes picked out familiar faces on the dais; Lance, the Dragon Master and Champion; Lorelei the Ice Master; Bruno, Fight Master; Agatha, Ghost Master; Will, Psychic Master; Karen, Dark Master; Koga, Poison Master; and Blaine, Fire Master. Screens behind them lit up, showing more faces familiar only in so far as she had seen a select few through the PokéNet battle coverage. Champions and Elite Four members, gym leaders and coordinators, breeders and professors; all joined through technology for the single largest meeting in the history of the League.

"Brock . . . Do you have any idea what this thing is supposed to be?"

"I guess we'll find out here in a few minutes." Brock shrugged, seemingly subdued from his normal behaviour considering the population of women that were in the amphitheatre.

Lance coughed roughly into a microphone, the blaze of red hair sharp atop his head, "Welcome." He laughed nervously, the youngest member of the League elite Lance was but twenty seven, younger than Misty herself, but was widely considered one of the most powerful trainers known. "Now, we, the Champions of the four regions," he gestured to Steven Stone and Cynthia behind him on screens, "Have been discussing an event for several years now. The other higher ups here in the League have agreed and funding has been secured finally. We are proud to present to present to you the Pokémon World Festival!" He flourished and a platform rose up out of the floor in front of him. Similar scenes were taking place on the screens where others were conferencing in. A model was revealed, an island, looking for all the world like some exclusive resort. Scale representations of dozens of buildings and towers were represented. Murmuring broke out immediately among the crowds and several trainers were shouting questions or cheers.

Cynthia spoke up, "It has taken a lot of work to get to this point, and everything has been kept a secret as possible." She answered the unasked question. "We are telling you now because in four months this event will be taking place. The League has called you all here today to begin to iron out the details. Facilities have been built and rough plans for events have been created, however we need you for further input and your various skills with Pokémon to help pull this off, the greatest event in League history."

"That's right," Steven continued, the champion's hands clasped behind his suited back. "The Pokémon World Festival was an idea we three had but we are not the ones who have planned the event as extensively. That credit belongs to Pokémon League Board, many members of the PLB have worked tirelessly in secret to bring this about and I think they deserve a round of applause no?" The audiences all clapped, loudly as various men and women in suits from the amphitheatre stood and bowed. Some were known; a few gym leaders here and there, a Professor or two, other specialists and business men. "Now then, we will be breaking up into groups based on expertise data logged in each of your League IDs and there brainstorming and planning will continue further." Many people stood to ask questions, some raising their hands, others shouting loudly, "All questions will then be answered. Please direct your attention to the screens to find your groups." The silver haired Steel Master swept a hand to the screens behind him.

The visions of other League headquarters, the ones in Sinnoh and Hoenn regions blinked off, switching to lists of names with large headings denoting the group capability. Immediately people crowded down from their chairs, rushing and impatient to get there information. The red head stayed seated, knowing it would be sometime for the crowds to clear enough for her to see her grouping. Brock was distracted by a group of Joys and Jenny's, the newer younger generation, wandering by chatting idly. She rolled her eyes, some people never changed. Glancing back to the podium the water trainer saw Lance, dual champion of both Johto and Kanto, slip out of a side door subtly.

_How odd._

The champion sneaking out of the meeting that he had helped orchestrate was rather strange. What she would give to know what Lance was up to.

_**. —◊— .**_

The sun rose bright over the distant fields, flaring over the horizon in all its brilliance. The beams shot through a small stream of smoke rising from a cook fire on the side of a steep cliff. The ledge was small, open to a large drop, down into a sheer canyon. Against the mountain wall a small black crack was visible, an entrance into the heart of the mountain. A small black metal pot hung over the fire, rigged on a frame of light metal rods and within the pot bubbled a fragrant chunky liquid. A ladle hung over the lip of the pot.

Movement. A young man, perhaps in his mid-twenties sank onto a stone he used as a makeshift stool. Long jet black hair hung in a thick mess about his head, drooping down across his face and over the back of his neck. A blue and white clean cut jacket hung open over a dark shirt that flexed with muscle toned from long hours of training. Black cargo pants hung low on the man's hips, folding over rugged utilitarian boots laced tightly to his calves. A worn out faded ball cap, red and white, was squeezed over the hair, the brim pulled low over the dark amber brown eyes. A calloused hand dipped the ladle through the simple stew and pale lips slurped some of the liquid. The camper smile appreciatively at the rich flavour.

He scooped some of the liquid into a carved wooden bowl and grabbed a matching spoon. Pausing he reached into a large hiking bag and pulled out a vacuum packed bag filled with dark pellets. He pulled a short knife from its place clipped to a pocket on his pants and slit the bag open, tumbling out the pellets into a dish. More movement, a rustling from the man's sleeping bag and two long yellow ears sprouted from the fabric. A small yellow creature scampered out of the bag, nose twitching with his ears as he made his way to the bag. He made a happy sounds and dug into the food laid out for him.

"There ya go buddy. Breakfast time." The man's voice carried a deep affection for the small rodent.

"Chaaa." The creature sighed. Sleek fur was immaculately groomed over a lithe body, bright yellow crossed with darker shades of stripe. Thicker, stronger hairs were seen in the softer fur; these a deceptive defence mechanism of the mammalian beast.

He leaned back. His jacket swung open, revealing twelve spheres slightly smaller than golf balls–capsules of red and white each with a button, attached to two vertical strips of flexible magnetic material. Inside each was kept a powerful creature, a Pokémon, personally raised by the man to be a powerful competitive battler in regional competitions. Only one, the one that contained his starter, the happily munching Pikachu, was empty; he had learned many years before that keeping Pikachu out of his pokéball was best for his health. He had been granted an exception to the six Pokémon regulation some years before, he was allowed twelve as a special exemption for training. League rules still demanded a maximum of six on six battles with special cases of double and triple battles.

Golden brown eyes blinked, a dark spot had appeared in the distance against the fire of the sun. He watched it as it grew closer and closer, approaching at a near impossible speed. His yellow companion perked from his dish of food and the man stood, slowly slipping a gloved hand to one of the capsules in his jacket, unclipping it. A single press of the button and the ball grew to the size of large orange in his hand. There was little concern in his eyes, no anxiety crept through his body. He had lived in the wild for several years now, few Pokémon could match any one of his and almost certainly no wild creatures. In actuality a certain level of excitement bubbled within, it had been sometime since he had battled and he could tell that the beast approaching held considerable power.

The shape dropped, skimming close among the foothills that he could see before disappearing into the shadows of the canyon. He waited, tense for the moment when he would release his friend. A massive gust of wind whipping his coat out around him, and a shadow fell across him. He looked up into a familiar face. Before him, floating on wings far too small to support the massive frame, was a Dragonite. Not just any Dragonite, the Dragonite, a champion level Pokémon of incredible power. It stood more than half again as tall as a normal dragon type; twenty feet, not including the tail, of hard battled muscle covered in tough yellow and beige scales. Luminescent amber eyes looked at him from a stout round snout.

"Sol!" the man cried, "What're you doing all the way out here? How's Lance?"

The dragon made a deep echoing noise, leaning down and butting its head lightly against the trainer. Pikachu cried and jumped onto his master's head and then onto the much larger beast. Sol righted himself and nuzzled against the electric mouse on his broad shoulder. A great clawed paw reached behind it and withdrew a small panel from a satchel. The Pokémon held it out to the human before him.

"From Lance?" he asked, taking the tablet. The device light up on contact with his hand, scanning him before unlocking and revealing a recording. The Dragon Master's head appeared, a hologram above the computer. Lance and the trainer were old friends, only a couple years apart in age they had grown close some years before.

The hologram spoke, "Ash! How ya doing?" the recording of Lance grinned. "Better listen up, this is important. After all, it's not every day Sol agrees to ferry around these things. Anyways, it's happening man. Remember when we told you not to challenge the Elite four? Well this is why. The League, all of them–from Kanto, Johto, Sinnoh and Hoenn–have come into agreement finally. There's an event coming, one that I know you'll be interested in. it's being called the Pokémon World Festival. The first international meet of all the League's trainers and employees. Every trainer with any hint of talent is going to be there, every breeder, every watcher and professor and coordinator. It's the Pokémon event of a life time." The hologram smiled madly, "You better get here quick buddy because it's only a few months away." The hologram paused, brows creasing as if listening to something, "Shit. Okay look I gotta go, none of the others know that I know where you are. Agatha would kill me if she found out. Bye!" the screen went blank.

Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town licked his lips, looking up at the Pokémon that was his friend's starter. "Is that all Sol?" the Dragonite nodded. "Thank you for bringing this. I guess you'll want to go home now? Long trip." Another nod.

Ash smiled and waved. The beast gently plucked Pikachu from his shoulder and set him on Ash's head. Sol turned and with a visible tensing of its powerful body shot off at incredible speed, a second blast of wind nearly knocking the trainer over. Seconds later the beast had disappeared over the distant horizon, a quiet boom sounding and cone of white vapour clinging to the monster with the breech of sound barriers.

"What do you think Pikachu? A Pokémon World Festival."

The small powerhouse leaned down over his trainer's face, "Pika-pi! Pikachu!"

Ash smiled. "Yeah buddy, my thoughts exactly." He glanced down at the pokéball still in his hand. Still smiling he tossed the ball out over the abyssal drop before him, releasing the creature inside with a bright flash of light before the systems in the ball sucked the ball back to his hand. "Let's fly Charizard!"

_**. —◊— .**_

_**A/N:**_ I started this story after reading a few Pokémon fics that I quite enjoyed and the plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone. It will probably not see much screen time as a I work to finish an original for a close friend and some of my other fics but I'd thought I'd put this up in the meantime.

In other points move sets and abilities of Pokémon will be taken from bulbapedia. I am taking a few liberties to increase diversity and obviously (shown in this chapter in fact) changing a few bits of information; i.e. size and others. This will be explained in later chapters through the professors and discussions between characters. Pokémon will know multiple moves, separate from the four limit of the games and the limited use in the anime. I have not watched all of the anime in a long time but I will try to keep to canon mostly. Chapters will be longer in the future (this is about 2500 words without the A/Ns).

This fic operates on the assumption that by the time Ash had gone through the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh leagues plus the Battle Frontier, he was about fifteen. He takes time to train and returns, challenging the leagues one after the other and winning the conferences. But never taking the challenge to the Elite Four or Champions. After finally taking the Silver Conference (Kanto) by storm he vanishes from the public eye. No one sees or hears from him again.

If you want to help out with this I need a few OCs with full six battler teams for later in the story. If you submit them in a PM I'll see about including them with full credit to you; I need Pokémon, personalities and trainer names/personalities. No legendaries please. If you want, include backstories and I'll develop the character into the story more, maybe. If none of you want to do this then I will take the time to create my own OCs, I just thought you might perhaps want to input something to this.


End file.
